


风流韵事

by ALPHAwolf



Category: DCU, MCU
Genre: AU, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Crossover Pairing, DC Marvel Crossover, Hook-Up, Lust at First Sight, M/M, One Night Stands, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Smut, Stranger Sex, bossy bottom Loki, dcu - Freeform, loki/aegir (kind of), mcu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: 在宇宙的两端，这两个灵魂几乎不可能相遇，但是他们相遇了。(谢谢Alyssa的翻译)
Relationships: Arthur Curry (DCU)/Loki (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	风流韵事

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Casual Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878602) by [ALPHAwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf). 



> 注释：mcu和dcu在同一个宇宙中的不同部分的au，标题来自Panic！At the Disco的歌

家乡码头旁的一家酒吧里，亚瑟多年来看到的都是同样的面孔。他们穿着暖和的衣服以保护自己不受寒冷的海洋空气的侵袭，脸上因为海浪经年的洗刷而像砂纸一样粗糙，眼睛里满是关于大海的故事。不时会有一群新的渔民来这里捕鱼，但他们总能融入正常的人群。

这个新来的人看起来很不合群。亚瑟一进门就被吸引了目光，他正悠闲地翘着二郎腿并从杯子里抿着红酒——亚瑟甚至不知道这儿还卖红酒。

他以前从没见过像ta这样的人，不知道是因为什么，或者是他整个人的原因。那人坐在那里，身上坠着闪闪发光的绿色宝石，黑色的衣服非常紧，他都能看到那条丁字裤。长长的黑发披在瓷白色的肩膀上，散发着优雅的气息。

仿佛被磁力吸引住了似的，亚瑟坐到了那人旁边，用眼角默默地打量着这个美丽的生物。

对码头酒吧来说，那人显然太过优雅了。所以ta到这来做什么？迷路的游客？或者是某个富商的花瓶妻子？为不得不呆在这样一个肮脏的海滨小镇而和丈夫争吵，然后出来喝一杯？

“别再用眼睛脱我的衣服的，你明明可以用牙齿的。”从那人嘴里滑出的声音远比这位亚特兰蒂人所期待的要顺滑深沉的多。亚瑟的嘴像鲸鲨一样张大了一会儿。对方玉一样的眼睛看向他，像他手指上的宝石一样闪烁着诱惑的光芒。

“哦，你是……”

“男人?”

亚瑟默不作声地点点头，对对方那过分墨绿的虹膜感到震惊，以至于忘记了刚才那番富有暗示性的话。

“这算是个问题吗？”

“不，不，没有问题。”这位当地人有点害羞地咳嗽了几声，但当他意识到那个来自另一个世界的男人正用一种相当诱人的并且得意的假笑上下打量着他时，他感到更加尴尬。

“我想这时候你该给我买杯酒了吧？” 他问道，好像是不熟悉酒吧风俗似的。

“哦…我不是，嗯…你知道，但是好的。“给一个陌生人买一杯酒没有什么害处，对吧？此外，亚瑟还因为认错新来者的性别而感到有些不好意思，所以他可能还欠他一杯。

他向酒保要了两杯酒，这是他自己通常喝的，另一杯是那个异国人在喝的，他发现老板似乎和他一样对出现这个奇怪的家伙感到困惑，他看着阿瑟，似乎想要得到一个解释。但亚瑟什么也说不出来。他转过身去，发现浓密的黑睫毛下那双性感的绿眼睛正盯着他。

他…他画眼线了吗？还有黑色指甲油？

“所以，你是吗？”阿瑟笨拙地咳嗽了一声，在上酒的时候做了个不知道是是什么的手势。黑发的人扬起了眉毛，表示疑问。“你知道…”但他看起似乎并不知道，优雅地举起杯子让阿瑟再斟上一杯。“喜欢男人？城里有个同性恋酒吧。“他在那里肯定比在这里更合适，这位亚特兰大人沉思着，一边轻松地拔下软木塞，又给这个骄傲的陌生人倒了一杯。

“我想去哪儿就去哪儿，想睡谁就睡谁。”他那湿漉漉的、红润的嘴唇耳语道，他的语气十分下流，充满了暗示。那人身上散发出原始的性吸引力，亚瑟的大脑短路了，他不习惯和这样有吸引力的人相处，这种人在亚特兰蒂旁边实在是不常见。

亚瑟又慢慢地点了点头，注意到对方已经喝完了酒，并示意他再斟一杯。

哇，他真能喝。他们喝了一杯又一杯。然而，和他一样，对方似乎还非常清醒。

“所以，你从哪里来？城里？”

对方露出一丝神秘的微笑。“你可以这么说。”

“第一次来这吗？”

“严格来说，是的。”他似乎不想透露太多自己的情况，他的所有回答都毫无必要地含糊其辞。他们喝得越久，亚瑟就越确信对方不是人类，否则他现在肯定已经完全醉倒了。也许是亚特兰大人？他试图暗示，最后直接问道：

“海洋居民?”他暗自发笑。“我不是。但我想你是。很少有物种能按照我的标准饮酒。”所以他不是人类？老实说，在这一点上，他甚至都没有感到惊讶。

“嗯，是的，实际上我就是‘海王’。” 亚瑟知道这样显得有点自大了，但不知为什么他想让对方刮目相看。不幸的是，那人只是扬起眉毛，看起来不太感兴趣。

“谁？”

天哪，他一定是外乡人。

“没关系，不重要。” 亚瑟尴尬地咳嗽，回到更重要的话题上来。“所以你是什么人？” 那人又神秘地微微一笑，向他瞟了一眼，然后又转开眼睛，抿了一口酒。看来他他不会说了。“那好吧，你在新西兰做什么？”

“休息。”

“休假？”

“差不多吧。”

“为什么来这？”

他看起来思考了一会儿。“我喜欢凉爽一点的气候。” 亚瑟当然能理解，他点点头，又喝了一大口酒。这时他们一定快把这地方喝干了。酒吧里肯定没有酒了。

“既然我们现在都喝不醉，也许我们可以……换个地方？”

尽管对方表现出明显的兴趣，这个问题还是让他有点措手不及，他又一次张大了嘴。

他…他不太，他真的不太关心对方的性别，尤其对方可能是他看到过最美的生物了。但严格意义上他和媚拉还维持着某种恋爱关系，即使他们还没有说破或者达成某种共识…所以严格意义上，如果他真的被那双玉一样的眼睛诱惑了，也不算做错了什么。

他想起了公主火红色的头发，递给他玫瑰时脸上的笑让他心里一沉。

不，不，他不能。这感觉不对。他不是那种人。他不能被诱惑，即使是对方逐渐爬到他小腿肚上的腿也不能。

另一个人的眼睛盯着他，他的脚在亚瑟腿内侧蹭来蹭去，修剪整齐的指甲在二头肌上抚弄着。

亚瑟觉得让他一个人坐在酒吧里很不礼貌。至少他还陪他步行回家，这样他就不会被袭击之类的了。

“好吧，你住在哪里？”

“我没有住的地方。” 这很正常，一个酒吧里的神秘的热辣陌生人无处可去。就像他少年时的性幻想在他眼前上演。他为自己接下来说的话诅咒自己：“那你可以睡我那，如果你需要的话。”

“我是这样打算的”。对方流露出某种程度上的自信比在半夜抓住他的神经还令他兴奋。在他反应过来以前他已经在酒吧买单然后领着对方往车里走了，后者比他推测的还要高许多。

上车之后，亚瑟试图展开一些交谈，另一个人除了身上的衣服什么也没带。他似乎对对话不感兴趣，每当亚瑟想和他说话，他就会小心地摩擦他的脖子，做出一种不自在的表情，让亚瑟以为他一定是喉咙痛了。

这是他今晚绝对不会和他上床的另一个原因。绝对不会。他带他回灯塔只是因为他没有别的地方可去。这才是正确的事。另外，由于他的母亲带着他的父亲去亚特兰蒂斯旅行了几天，他在看家时感到奇怪的孤独。他突然肩负起了统治一个秘密水下王国的责任，而这个责任原来比他想象的要无聊得多，而这正好是个愉快的小假期。

阿瑟一边开车，一边透过视线的一角盯着对方，纠结着对方到底是谁，是什么东西。他说话像个皇室成员，但在码头酒吧里和陌生人调情却觉得很自在。他得记得向母亲打听其他像阿特兰蒂人的种族，以及确保家里没有乱放现金或贵重物品。

当他们到达的时候，他的客人很好奇地看了看这个住所，好像他以前从来没有见过灯塔，或许他真的没有。这个奇怪的想法和那家伙迷惑不解的神情，使亚瑟的嘴唇上露出了一丝愉快的微笑，他打开了门，让另一个人进去了。

“走吧，你可以睡在我的房间里，就在走廊那头。”他很肯定自己没在里面留下什么值钱的东西，正准备锁门时，突然发现自己被门压得紧紧的。他还没来得及处理那双看向自己的饥饿的眼睛，他的嘴唇被吞噬了。

他或许应该把他拉开或者阻止他，但是当他突然意识到对方的嘴唇是如此的冰冷时，他惊呆了。知道他体温很低，像大多数亚特兰蒂人一样，但陌生人的贴着他的舌头就像冰一样。

他……他死了吗？他是在和一个死去的英国绅士亲热吗？

亚瑟稍稍拉开距离，轻握着对方的后脑勺防止再次被抓住。

“你…还活着？对吧？”黑发的人面对这个问题显得既惊讶又困惑。“你太冷了。”他解释道，另一个人的表情很快显得被取悦了，他慢慢地把手放在胸前，低声说：

“你应该看看我里面有多暖和。”

亚瑟张开了大嘴，另一个人乘机再次深深地吻了他一下。他把整个身体推到亚特兰大人身上，门发出咔嗒咔嗒的响声。他当然比他看起来更强壮，也远没有君主最初想象的那么脆弱。亚瑟无法抑制内心涌起的兴奋，当他回以相同的力道的时候，对方微笑了一下。

陌生人冰冷的嘴唇是他从没尝过的味。他的牙齿比看上去更锋利，只比碎冰稍热一点。但不知怎么的，每一个吻似乎都融化了他不愿和神秘的外国人上床的决心。

他发现他的手握着另一个人的屁股，他的嘴唇从对方的嘴唇拖到他的脖子，他的喉咙被温柔地撩拨着，发出一声愉快的呻吟。它看起来非常敏感，所以亚瑟很小心不用力过猛，循着他的味道向上移动。

他闻起来像纯粹的费洛蒙，是麝香和甜味的。这让他兴奋不已，血液的流动使他的生殖器勃起了。

陌生人用臀部紧贴着它，亚瑟喉咙里发出一声呻吟，双手滑到对方的脸颊上。

他们跌跌撞撞地向沙发走去，更消瘦那个人似乎把所有优雅都忘了。他转过来把亚特兰大人推到沙发上。

亚瑟确信他正因另一个人爬到他身上而看起来愚蠢又激动。

当他们的嘴唇再次相遇时，他再一次模糊的想起，他本一直在努力避免这种境地：和一个他甚至不知道名字、年龄、甚至是种族的人上床。但不知何故，这只让一切变得更火热。

他们紧紧抱在一起甚至要喘不过气来，亚特兰蒂人把肺里的空气都排了出来。受对方愉悦声音的鼓舞，黑发青年把他推倒在地，拉开对方的卫衣扔到一边。

看到对方咧着嘴笑，亚瑟不知道是兴奋还是惊吓，就像一条马上要开始疯狂进食的饥饿的鲨鱼。

他坐在阿瑟身上，慢慢地脱下了他的衬衫，他的身躯光滑无暇，甚至没有雀斑和疤痕。看起来是那么不自然，又是那么完美，几乎像一个错觉。

阿瑟匆忙地脱下自己的T恤，然后开始卸下装备。当他挣扎着脱下腿上的衣服再回头看时，另一个人已经完全赤裸，他的衣服似乎已经蒸发成稀薄的空气。好吧，不是全裸的。他以为是丁字裤的衬里，与大多数不同的是，这条裤子没有布料，只有黑色的带子。他完全没有来得及考虑这条裤子的功能性问题，两个人都像饥渴的醉酒青少年。

他们赤裸的身体融合在一起，像发情的动物一样肆意扭动，呼吸狂野又轻松。消瘦的年轻人力气很大，亚瑟于是也会以同样的大力。他已经习惯了在这种情况下克制自己的力量，此时突然发现自己可以随心所欲地操纵对方，这让他感到头晕目眩。

亚瑟粗暴地抓住他的屁股，这个诱惑人的家伙把头往后一仰，快乐地呻吟着，他的手放在新室友的屁股上，任由自己成为最欲望的奴隶。

他几乎从沙发上摔下来，亚瑟意识到由于他的体型，从16岁起，他就再也不能躺在沙发上了。亚特兰大人突然站起来，黑发的人还没来得及感到惊讶、失落和困惑，就他被人抱起来，从阿瑟的肩膀上扔过去，他倒抽了一口气。

“畜生。”他呼吸着，语气中没有一丝恶意。亚瑟咧嘴笑了笑，轻轻地拍了一下他的屁股，因为对方发出惊讶的声音而感到快乐。他把男人送回了自己的卧室。

他几乎是跳着走进卧室，一边咧着嘴笑，一边把这个衣衫紊乱的美人扔到床上。从被抛出的震惊中很快恢复过来的外国人咯咯地笑着，对方兴奋地分开他的腿，鼓励黑发美人赶紧脱掉他的鞋子和袜子，然后猛扑过去。

亚瑟愉快地抚摸对方，引得身下的尖叫着大笑起来，床垫吱吱作响时，他们孩子般的笑声又回到了闷热的呻吟中。

在海洋之王的指尖下，他的皮肤如此冰冷，就像第一次在绕南极洋流里涉水一样。他触摸过的每一个地方都非人的柔软，仿佛不是真实的。当他用嘴从另一个人的胸部往下走的时候，他的舌头就像在珍珠的表面上拖来拖去。他的嘴唇发现了男人胸口上的一个冰凉的小块，于是花了一些时间去关注它，试图回忆起它的纹理让他想起了什么。是玫瑰花瓣，他终于意识到，只是味道更好。他的搭档似乎也很喜欢亚瑟对他胸部的过度关注，他向上拱起身体，发出连塞壬都无法比拟的声音。

他一定是不耐烦了，因为亚瑟突然发现自己才是那个仰面朝天的人，那个冷血的外国人在他适应自己的位置时低下眼睛看着他。

“嘿，嘿，等一下。”黑发困惑地看了他一眼，亚瑟把手伸进床边的抽屉翻了一会儿。他扯下一个避孕套，因为他异于常人的尺寸，他们肯定也需要润滑油。

看起来异乡人对这两样东西感到有点困惑和担心。

“免得你受伤。”尽管有亚瑟的解释，他看起来仍然很困惑，从手里把它们扔到一边。

“不需要。”他用凶狠的吻堵住阿特兰蒂人的嘴。他躺了下来，亚瑟还想争辩几句却被叫闭上嘴。他还想尝试，但是当另一只企图把自己套在他的鸡巴上时，他注意到对方的两腿之间已经湿透了。不太像一般的女人那样，而是奇怪的是丝滑感。

他们俩都倒抽了一口冷气，亚特兰蒂人的阴茎进入了一个令人深刻的长度，亚瑟不太清楚另一个人是怎么做到的。根据他的经验，他通常要花很长时间做准备工作才能进入最精彩的部分。不仅如此，他的鸡巴也没有像往常一样被勒死。此外，他不是唯一一个从一开始就很享受的人，这是崭新的体验。他觉得自己好像身处一部色情片。

异乡人在他的膝盖上起起伏伏，仰着头放纵地骑着他。亚瑟眼前景色非凡，如果他能更好地控制自己的话，他会永远坐在那欣赏它，但是想蹂躏对方的欲望很快就占了上风。他把人翻过来，大腿分开对方的双腿，用力猛烈地撞击他。

“啊——！”异乡人仰起头高声呻吟，腿紧紧地缠在亚特兰蒂斯地胯上。

上帝，他真美，像某种神一样，头发散开在他周围形成黑暗光环，愉快地让对方支配他，他的眼睛闭上，嘴巴张开，他迷失在被毁灭的感觉中。

亚瑟数不清他们共享了多少次高潮。在一次把对方撞进床垫的过程中，床架终于撑不住在他们下面倒塌了。这只是暂时阻碍了他们的欲望，当他们停止下坠，立刻就重新纠缠在一起。

有一半地体位亚瑟甚至从没见过，虽然他决心把它们记住以便以后查阅印度爱经。他不知道自己是喜欢他在上面，在下面，在背上，还是在四肢着地，但是每一次他都确信没有什么比这种感觉更好的了。

大概就在太阳开始升起的时候，亚瑟开始认为他正在和一个梦魇做爱，因为他的睾丸几乎是空的，而另一个人还在不停地榨取。如果最后他开始活生生地吃掉他的尸体，或者告诉他自己一直在慢慢地吞噬他的灵魂，亚瑟也不会感到惊讶。

最后他直接晕过去了，眼皮昏沉地睁开地时候，发现对方穿戴整齐，准备离开。

亚瑟地两只脚玩笑般地碰在一起，外国人惊讶地看到他醒了。

“你要去哪？”

“任何我想去地地方。”

他点头表示理解。肤色苍白那个人微笑地看着他，“或许我很快会在亚特兰蒂与你见面，海王。”

“我很期待。”他伸出手，亚瑟接过来，慢慢地吻了吻他的手背。他再也不想让冰冷的附属品离开，渴望再次品尝对方的嘴唇。谢天谢地，只需轻轻一拉，另一个人就下来深深地吻别了，他那冰冷的嘴唇像海浪一样冲击着他的身体，仿佛在欢迎他回家。

“要告诉我你是谁吗? ”他问道，异乡人的微笑依然像最后一次吻他那样顽皮。

突然，整个世界都晕了过去，他的视线开始模糊起来。他发现自己躺在地上看着对方离开。他不知道他花了多长时间才恢复过来，但当他最终意识清明，一切看起来又像一场发烧的春梦，他的房间里除了他自己以外什么都没有了。

唯一一件不止存在他脑子里地线索——那条黑色皮带还戏谑地挂在他的床头上。

“哇。”

抛开狂喜不谈，他确实需要去做一次性病测试。


End file.
